Put Two and Two Together
by GEM8
Summary: The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart When he looked into her eyes. He knew the woman he loved was gone and he had to help bring her back Leo is running the White House. Margaret has always been his right hand but she is missing. Th
1. Chapter 1

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart When he looked into her eyes. He knew the woman he loved was gone and he had to help bring her back

Leo is running the White House. Margaret has always been his right hand but she is missing. The Margaret he has know for over ten years has been replaced but someone who looks exactly like her but he hardly knows her at all. Will Leo be able to bring his Margaret back?

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright  
infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I don't know what it is about me but I seem to want to  
make the Ladies in Leo's life addicts of some kind and be evil to them.  
This is an answer to Kathleen's Challenge; this one was too good to pass  
up. This story is in no way related to the others I have written and  
seems to have taken on a life of it's own. Feedback is welcomed in fact  
I live on it.

Rating T

Title: "Put Two and Two Together"

"Leo!"

Leo McGarry stopped outside his office door. "Lionel."

"What is this Leo?"

Leo tried to see what he was waving in front of him "I don't know, you  
tell me."

"This is yet another piece of testimony from yet another White House  
staffer. How many times do I have to tell you people you can't put the  
testimony on my desk and then go to the Hill and testify ten minutes  
later?!"

"Lionel, I'll talk to them and make sure they know that in the future."  
Leo escaped the White House Counsel and went into his office. Lionel  
followed behind him.

"Thank you Leo. Have a pleasant day."

Leo looked up from behind his desk, "Thank you, I think. Margaret!  
Margaret!" Leo walked into her office and found nothing had been  
touched, in fact it looked like she wasn't even in yet. This had been  
happening a lot as of late. He went back into his office to prepare for  
the morning staff meeting and made a mental note to talk to her when she  
arrived.

The morning was bright and crisp as Margaret walked through the West  
Wing to her office. She was ready to get this day off to a great start.  
"Margaret!" Donna called.

"Huh."

"Where have you been? Leo been looking all over for you."

"Why? I'm on time."

"Margaret, are you okay?"

"Sure, why?"

"You look tired and you're not on time. You're late."

"No I'm not it's seven thirty."

"No it's not it's ten. We just left Senior Staff."

"Margaret looked down at her watch, "oh." Margaret said as she walked  
toward the office.

She walked up to her desk trying very hard to be quite. She already had  
a morning beating from Donna she didn't need another from Leo. Leo  
stepped out of the office when he heard her come in.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, hello to you too, Leo." Margaret snapped.

"Hello. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere? Margaret I've had enough! Stop with the riddles and talk to  
me. You've been late at least five times in the last two weeks. You're  
not doing the work I need you to do. This isn't you what's going on?"

Thanks for the lecture Leo but I got work to do. Margaret turned and  
walked away. Leo went back into his office. There was just no talking  
to her right now.

Leo walked back over to his desk.

"Hi Leo."

"Oh, geez you scared me kid. How'd you get in here?"

"My dad works next door."

"Ha, Ha, very funny. What's up Zo?

"You got a minute?"

"For you, always."

Zoey sat down on the sofa. "I couldn't help but over hear your  
conversation with Margaret. I know this isn't any of my business but is  
Margaret okay?"

"I don't know."

"She seems distant, no. She just doesn't seem like herself."

"I know I think it's time I stop letting her dictate what she wants to  
do and sit her down."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure, Kid."

"Don't confront her here. You may be able to get through to her if you  
do it outside of work. One other thing, to think about really. Does  
she remind you of anyone you used to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Donna walked into the communications bullpen and went over to Ginger and  
Bonnie. "Hey Guys."

"Hey," Ginger replied.

"You two got a sec?"

Ginger looked over to Bonnie. She quickly checked on Toby. "What's up?"  
Bonnie asked, rejoining the group.

"Not here and we have to find carol."

The walked out of the bullpen and down to CJ's office.

--  
"No, I'm sorry CJ isn't available at the moment. May I take a message?  
Okay, I'll tell her. Thank you, bye-bye." Carol put the phone down.  
"Hey, Ladies, what's up?"

"Donna needs to talk to us?" Ginger said leaning up against the desk.

"Okay, what about?"

"Margaret." Donna replied lowering her voice. "Has she seemed, I don't  
know, different to you?"

"Yeah," Ginger replied.  
"Come to think of it, yes." Bonnie said looking to carol for  
comformation.

"Yeah, she seems loopy. Is that a word?"

"Yeah it's a word and you're right." Ginger said.

"I tried to talk to her." Donna said softly.

"And she didn't think there was anything wrong. Am I right?" Bonnie  
asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"We tried to talk to her last week. She wouldn't hear us out." Ginger  
said looking toward Bonnie.

"That doesn't sound like Margaret to me." Carol put in.

"No." They all agreed.

"We should talk to Leo or something." Bonnie suggested.

"That would betray her trust." Carol said.

"I don't know. She needs help. She's my friend and I don't want to betray  
her. We have to find out what's wrong so we can help her. I'll mention  
it to Josh. At least that way we can voice our concerns and she doesn't  
find it odd if he talks to Leo. If any of us went she would think  
something was up."

"That's good." They all agreed and broke up and went back to work.

--  
Margaret returned to the office after making copies upon returning she  
saw Donna standing by her desk. "Hey, Donna."

The young blonde woman turned around. "No, it's Ainsley."

"Oh, sorry. Margaret sat down and Ainsley continued.

"Is Leo in?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have time to fit me in?"

"Sure, go on in."

Ainsley stepped over and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Leo shouted.

She opened the door and stepped into the office. "Oh, I'm sorry. I  
didn't know…" She started to step out.

"No, it's okay. We're almost done. Leo said looking up at Lionel.  
Ainsley stayed in the office until they finished.

"Did you need something from me?" Tribbey asked as he walked out.

"No, I just need to talk to Leo about the House budget testimony."

"I need it by the end of the day."

"It'll be there."

Tribbey acknowledged Leo and Ainsley before walking out of the office.  
Leo put his reading glasses down and looked at Ainsley. "What can I do  
for you?"

"I… I…"

"Ainsley."

"I didn't come to talk about budget."

"Okay." Leo sounded confused.

"I came here because I overheard some people talking about Margaret. Leo  
this could get you guys in to all kinds of trouble. I'm not saying we  
couldn't fix it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't noticed the way she's acting?"

"Yeah, I have." He admitted.

"Leo, if she's… Well, you should know better then anyone in this  
building."

"She's not!" Leo answered a little bit faster than he should have.

"Is that what you believe or what you want to believe? She thought I was  
Donna when she came into the office."

"She what?"

"Thought I was Donna. Ainsley repeated. "You have know reason to trust  
me. I wrote the op-ed a year ago, I'm the other side but I like you. I  
like all of you. You gave me a chance when others wouldn't. I've gotten  
to know you and she and I'm concerned about her. I know you two are  
close and getting closer. I'm just concerned that's all." She finished  
as she headed for the side door.

"Ainsley."

"Yes."

"Thank you. I'll talk to her."

"You know where I am if you need me."

Leo watched as Ainsley left. That was two people plus himself that had  
come to him about Margaret. He really did need to speak with her.


	3. Chapter 3

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Put Two and Two Together

Margaret needed to get away from work. She was frustrated and not  
getting anything done. She told Leo that she was going for lunch and  
left, not for one second looking back. She stopped at the diner and  
ordered and sandwich and some coffee. When she finished eating she paid  
her bill and left. She still wasn't satisfied something was missing.  
She didn't know what it was but she thought she would take a little time  
to think. She still needed to get something to send to her sister for  
her birthday so she went up to the mall to look around. She never made  
it into any stores, in fact she never made it passed the bar.

"Hi, What'll you have?"

"Rum and Coke."

Leo was impatiently waiting for Margaret to return from lunch. She never  
took this long and it was way passed the end of her lunch break. To say  
he was getting worried was an understatement. She had been acting out  
like this frequently lately and he was starting to worry about her even  
when he knew where she was. He walked out of his office to check and see  
if she was back, she wasn't so he went back in to do some paperwork. He  
seemed to be doing a lot more of that lately.

--  
Hours had passed and the bartender had long since cut her off. She  
wanted more. She needed more. "Can I have one more, please." Margaret  
asked, with slurred speech.

"No, Ma'am. I can't do that. Would you like me to call someone for you  
to take you home?"

"No, thanks."

"Let me call you a cab."

"No!" Margaret got up and quickly grabbed the bar for support once she  
got her balance she left, trying to stay upright as she walked.

--

5pm

Leo was in his office pacing and he was about to wear a whole through  
the carpet. He checked his voice mail, checked his cell phone, checked  
his email and called her at home there was no sign of Margaret. He  
stopped pacing when he heard a knock on the door. He said a silent  
prayer hoping it was Margaret. When the door opened he so Donna standing  
in the doorway and he began to worry again.

"She's not back yet?" Donna asked as she entered the office.

"No, Donna she's not."

"Leo, can I talk to you more a minute?"

"What is it I'm kinda preoccupied."

"It's about Margaret."

Leo turned his attention from the floor to Donna. "Have a seat." Leo  
gestured to the chairs by the sofa and Donna complied.

"A lot of the assistants went back and forth with this for a long time.  
We didn't want to betray her trust but we need to tell someone."

"Donna, spit it out."

"Okay…okay, a lot of us have noticed that Margaret is changing. She's  
becoming distant, short with people that sort of thing it's almost as if  
she doesn't care anymore. She disappearing forgetting things people tell  
her. We're worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm worried too. I didn't see this coming and I should have. We  
are close and getting closer but now she doesn't let me in."

"She's pushing you away?"

"Yeah, damn it why didn't I see this coming?"

"Don't blame yourself, Leo it's not your fault. The question is what do  
we do now?"

"You don't do anything." Leo stood up and put on his coat. "I'm gonna go  
look for her."

"Call if you need help and call when you find her." Donna yelled after  
him as he walked out of the office


	4. Chapter 4

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Leo looked everywhere he could think of. The reflecting pool, the  
monuments, and the wall maybe she had gone to see her brother, his name  
anyway. He got out the car to look around, no Margaret. He was fast  
running out of places to look when his phone rang. He silently hoped it  
was her. All she had to say were the words; 'I'm here come help me. I'm  
stuck and I need you to help.' That's all she needed to say to him. He  
found his phone and hit send. "McGarry."

"Leo."

"Yeah, Josh."

"Have you had any luck?"

"No." He answered headed back to his car. "I've looked everywhere I can  
think of."

"Have you tried her house?"

"No, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go that far. Does Donna know where  
she keeps her extra key? I forgot."

"Hold on. Donna says it under the ceramic car by the planter. Are you  
sure you want to do this?"

"No, Josh but what if she's in trouble? I made a promise to her years  
ago and I intended to keep it."

"Leo, one other thing, Margaret's sister Jolie emailed Donna."

"Why did she email Donna?" Leo asked as he unlocked his car and got in  
the driver's side.

"Apparently, or at least what we can gather from her ramblings on she  
and Margaret were supposed to get together to plan a party for their  
sister, Tess. Well, Margaret never got back to her. Jolie has been  
trying to get her everyday. She emailed Donna to see if Margaret was  
alright."

"Josh."

"Yeah."

"Never mind that's not a good idea. I'll call you when I get to her  
house. Did Jolie leave a number?"

"Yeah. (142) 818-9001"

Leo ended the call and headed to Margaret's. When he got there he  
didn't see her car and the front door was locked. He found the key and  
against his better judgement let himself in. He walked around and  
checked every room, no Margaret. He picked up the phone and dialed  
Josh. "It's me. She's not here. It's too early to file missing persons  
but I don't think I'm gonna have to."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a feeling. I'm gonna call her sister. I'll call you when I know  
something."

Leo dialed the number Josh had given to him, after a couple of rings and  
young woman picked up the phone. "Maggie."

"No, this is Leo McGarry."

"Oh, no what's happened?"

"Jolie, calm down."

"I can't Mr. McGarry. She hasn't called me in days and I'm a nervous  
wreak."

"Jolie, please call me Leo. I don't know what's wrong but I'm gonna find  
out. I haven't been able to find her since lunch."

"Oh, no."

"Can you think of anywhere she might be. I've checked all of the places  
I can think of is there some place I'm missing?"

"Yeah, maybe but it's a long shot."

"Where?"

"Arlington, our father..."  
"Say no more. I'll call you as soon as I find her."

"Thank you, Leo."

Leo hung up the phone a minute later and walked out the door.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Leo remembered Margaret talking about her father. Leo wasn't sure but he  
thought that he might have meant him once before he was shipped home  
from the war. Out side of that conversation about that he didn't know  
much about him.

He walked down the path looking on each side. He didn't see her at  
first and then a shadow caught his eye. He walked over and sat down on  
the bench next to her.

"Margaret, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't calm back to work." She replied softly.

"Margaret, we need to talk." Leo stated with concern. "Come on." Leo  
held out his hand and helped her to stand. She fell down on to the  
bench. "Margaret, are you drunk?"

"Might be. What do you care?"

"I do care! Come on let's get you home." He helped her up again and  
supported her as they walked to his car.

The ride back to Margaret's house was spent in absolute silence. Leo  
thought about what Zoey, Anisely, and Jolie had told him. "Do you want  
to talk?" Leo asked finally breaking the silence that had overcome them.

"No."

"Margaret, I can't have you working for me if you won't talk to me and  
tell me what's going on."

"Are you firing me?" Margaret asked, getting defensive.

"No, but I will if I have to. So, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Like hell there isn't! Margaret, it's ten o'clock at night. You left  
work for lunch today and never came back and I just found you." Leo  
pulled into her driveway and came to a stop. Margaret tried disparately  
to get out of the car before the conversation went any further.

Leo put a hand on her arm to stop her. "Listen you don't want to talk to  
me that's fine. Just talk to someone and call Jolie. She's worried sick  
about you. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up."

"I would prefer if you didn't do that."

"Too bad. I need you at work and I'm coming to get you."

"Fine, if I'm not here don't try and find me."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means." Margaret spat angrily. She got out of the  
car and slammed the door.

--  
As Leo headed home several thoughts were running through his head. 'Her  
actions at work and just now, her attitude, how she was at Arlington.'  
Leo didn't need anyone to tell him what was wrong with her. He knew and  
all he had to do know was get her to see it.

--  
Margaret was still trying to calm down from her confrontation with Leo.  
She tried a cold shower; it didn't help, so went down stairs and got a  
bottle of scotch out of the cabinet. She sat down and started to drink  
once again.

When Leo got back to his apartment he called Josh. A groggy voice  
answered the phone.

"Josh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. Did you find her?"

"Yeah, she still wouldn't talk to me. I still learned a lot more about  
her though."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say she reminds me of someone I used to know very well."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Leo couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to  
help her. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going  
to be alright. He had one problem with that, however; she had yet to  
admit that she had a problem. That was the most important step and one  
she had to take on her own. All she had to do is call and say the  
words. He would be there for her. She would not do this alone. Leo was  
brought out of his wishing thinking by the sound of the phone. He picked  
it up. "Hello."

"Leo, I'm sorry I called so late."

"Don't worry about it, Kid. I can't seem to sleep tonight."

"Donna called and said that you found her and took her home."

"Yeah, she's home but she still isn't talking. Zo, you're right, there  
is no doubt in my mind that you are. The thing is how come I didn't see  
it coming? I should know better than anyone what to look for and what  
it's like."

"Don't blame yourself, Leo. You saw it. You just didn't want to believe  
it. That's what happens when thing like this happen to people you love.  
It's what happened to Jenny when you started."

"You remember that?"

"Parts of it, yeah, I guess it made an impression."

"Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Try and go to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Leo, I love you. I know I don't tell you that enough."

"I love you too, Kid. Go to sleep."

--  
'Zoey was right again. I do love Margaret. I do blame myself even though  
I know I shouldn't. She needs people to be strong for her to support her  
and I will be. I made a promise.'


	7. Chapter 7

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Leo arrived at Margaret's house the next morning. He went up to the  
door and knocked. There was no answer so he pulled the extra key out of  
his pocket and walked in. "Margaret!" Leo walked through the house  
looking for her and he didn't find her. He did find empty liquor and  
wine bottles. 'Damn. I knew it.' He walked into the kitchen and didn't  
find her but he found more bottles.

He went up stairs into the bedroom and found her passed out on the bed.  
He opened the blinds and woke her up. "Rise and shine."

"Leo." Margaret was trying to get her bearings. 'Where was she and why  
was Leo in her bedroom?'

"Margaret."

"I told you not to come."

"I came anyway. I'm glad I did." Leo pulled her up out of bed.

"I need sleep." Margaret protested, falling back onto the bed.

"No, you don't." Leo said pulling her back up and pushed her into the  
bathroom.

"What are you doing? She asked.

"Helping you. Take a shower then we'll talk."

"No."

"Margaret, don't make me throw you in there you know I will. Don't think  
I won't."

Margaret gave in and threw Leo out of the bathroom while she took a  
shower. While he waited for her he made a pot of black coffee and  
called Abbey.

"Hello."

"Abbey, it's Leo. I need a favor."

--  
"Leo." Margaret called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Margaret, here drink this." He handed her a cup of black coffee.

"Do I get cream?"

"No, it's better if you drink it black. Why didn't you tell me?" Leo  
asked, cutting to the chase.

"Tell you what?"

"That you have a drinking problem."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Enough! I don't want to fight with you. I'm here and I want to help  
you."

"I don't want your help! Go! I'll get myself to work."

"No, I'm taking you to work. When we get there you're gonna start  
packing up your desk. You can have your job back when you get some  
help."

"Leo, No. That's no fair."

"Life isn't fair, Margaret. You're not doing your job. I have no  
choice. When your ready you can come back. Now, let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

"Ginger."

"Mrs. Bartlet."

"Would you please join me in the Oval Office and tell Bonnie, Toby, Sam  
and Kathy to join us?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ginger replied puzzled as the First Lady left the bullpen.

--  
"Leo, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. It's was a promise remember."

"Leo, that was made when you…"

"Whatever Margaret. I love you and I won't let you fall."

--  
Everyone gathered in the Oval Office and Mrs. Bartlet filled everyone in  
as to why they had been asked to come. "Okay, Thank you for coming. Leo  
called me earlier and asked me to do a favor for him. He found Margaret  
this morning…"

"Why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Leo needs our help with Margaret. He wants us to push her a bit."

"What for?"

"To get her the help that she needs."

"She's an alcoholic." Josh said.

"What!" CJ blurted out in disbelief

"CJ…"

"Shut up, Toby."

"I didn't say anything."

"Josh." The President spoke up.

"Yes, Sir."

"How do you know?"

"Leo called me the other night to let me know he found her. We were all  
worried. He told me then that she reminded him of someone he used to  
know."

"Who?" CJ asked.

"Himself." Abbey answered.

--  
"Do you want me to pack right away?" Margaret asked when they got to the  
office.

"No. " Leo replied, taking her coat for her. "I want you to follow me."  
He walked through the connecting door and Margaret followed him.

"What is this?" Margaret asked defensively looking around the room at  
everyone.

"Margaret, the group has elected me to speak." Donna said, not answering  
her question. We are here and we are doing this because we love you. We  
know about your problem. Leo thought it might help you if we talked to  
you and showed support for you. We care about you and we've all noticed  
changes in you over the passed few months. Leo noticed and with a little  
help figured it out."

"Get to the point?" Margaret asked coldly.

"That's the point? What you just did way the point? We care and we want  
you to get help you have to get help."

"Well, here's a news bulletin for you. _I DON'T NEED ANY HELP_!" Margaret  
screamed and ran back into Leo's office. He was right behind her.

--  
"_DON'T MOVE_!"

"Leo, _WHY DID YOU AMBUSH ME LIKE THAT_?"

" I didn't ambush you. Sit down and stop screaming at me."

She did what she was told. "You can't help me Leo, I am beyond help."


	9. Chapter 9

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Yes, I can help you. I've been there before, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

_1991_

"Secretary McGarry's office. Mrs. McGarry, No, Ma'am he isn't back yet.  
I will have him call you as soon as his comes back to the office."

Later that day Margaret's suspicions became reality. She had always  
wondered about Leo and now she knew she was correct. He walked into the  
office and she could smell the alchol on his breathe. She knew he had  
been drinking. He walked passed her without saying a word and went into  
the office. She followed behind him and slammed the door so hard he  
jumped. "Okay, that's it! Leo, I've worked for you for two years. If  
I'm going to keep on doing so I need the truth. I thought that in the  
beginning it was just exhaustion, who wouldn't be exhausted in this job?  
I done being in the dark. Talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"You'll never understand."

"Leo, when you hired me you and Jenny practically took me into the  
family. Whatever it is we'll get through it. I promise.

"I'm an alcoholic. There I said it."

"Good, now that you finally said it let call Jen and get you some help."

"You made that promise to me Margaret and now I'm making it to you.  
We'll get through this together. I'll never break that promise."

"I'm an alcoholic, Leo."

"You did good. Now, we get you the help you need."

"I can't do AA. I don't think it will work for me. I need a program and  
I strict one at that."

"If I find you one will you go?"

"You can't do that. The press…"

"You forgot I have friends in high places. You'll be fine. I'll take  
care of it."

"I'll go pack my desk."

"No, leave it."

"But you said…. Nice move McGarry."

"Hey, it worked with me didn't it?"

"Twice." Margaret admitted as she walked out to her desk.


	10. Chapter 10

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

"Hey, Leo."

"Hey, Zo."

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet, Honey. It's too soon."

"I hope she's okay."

"She will be. They will take good care of her."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah, I do, in more ways then one." Leo said pushing the piles of  
papers and folders around on his desk. Zoey laughed.

"It's not funny! This woman is the only person, outside of my ex-wife,  
that can keep me organized. I can't wait until she comes back."

--  
"Beware of Greeks bearing gifts." Josh announced as he entered Leo's  
office.

"What do you have, Josh?"

"I have a letter, or rather two from Bethesda, Maryland. It reads: Hi  
all, I'm doing well. Thanks a million. See you soon. Margaret." This  
letter was enclosed it's addressed to you." Josh threw Leo the letter.

"Thanks, Josh."

"No problem. Come on Zoey let's get some lunch."

"Okay."

Leo waited until they had left the office to open the letter Josh had  
given to him. He put on his glasses and began to read.

Leo,

A promise is a promise. I can never repay you for what you've done. You  
are my savior and I love you. I will see you soon.

Love always,

Margaret

P.S. Don't worry about me I'm going fine.

The End


End file.
